ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Xarcabard, Land of Truths
category:MissionsCategory:Bastok Missions de:Bastok-Mission 5-2 }} }} }} Recommended: Level 70+ and ability to do physical and magical damage, or level 55+ party. Walkthrough *This mission requires a certain level of Rank Bar. Complete some repeatable missions or trade 2 crystals (after completing Darkness Rising) to a Conquest Overseer. *See a gate guard to accept the mission. Select '''Xarcabard, Land of Truths'. After talking to the gate guard travel to the Metalworks and speak to President Karst ( ) for a cutscene. *Travel to the Throne Room within Castle Zvahl Keep. **If you already have the Home Point outside the Throne Room in Castle Zvahl Keep, take it. If not don't forget to grab it when you get there. **Tigers, Demons, and assorted Beastmen along the path will sight-aggro, and Ahriman will aggro by sight and sound. The highest level mob will be 53, so players below level 70 or so will need sneak/invis to avoid aggro. **From Beaucedine Glacier, travel to ( ) to enter Xarcabard. ***In Xarcabard, the Vahzl Gate Crystal can be obtained by checking the Telepoint at ( ). ***Players with a Traverser Stone can activate the Cavernous Maw at ( ). **Enter Castle Zvahl Baileys at ( / ). **Hug the outside of the map on the lower level until you get to the NW corner of ( ). **Go east under the bridge at the NW corner of ( ), the turn left. **Follow the pathway down until you get to the SE corner of ( ). **Go up the steps and go east. **Go west up a set of stairs into map 2. **Enter Map 2 at ( ). **Head to the Goblin circle at / / in Castle Zvahl Baileys Map 2 and jump all the way to the bottom. Then go down the hallway, up the steps, under the bridge, take a right, take a quick left, up the steps and take the door on the left to enter Zvahl Keep. **Enter Castle Zvahl Keep at ( ). ***In Castle Zvahl Keep, you can activate the Geomagnetic Fount at ( ). **Enter Map 2 at exit A ( ) or B ( ). **Enter Map 3 at exit C ( ). **Stand on the dais in the middle of the room until a glowing symbol appears. It will teleport you to the upper level. **Exit the room and stand on the dais you encounter until it teleports you again. Repeat this process two more times. The final dais will teleport you to Map 4. **Enter the Throne Room at ( ). Don't forget the Home Point! *Examine the door at the end of the path to enter the Battlefield "The Shadow Lord Battle." **Only players who are in the mission corresponding to this battle (Mission 5-2 for any of the starting nations) or have beat it under current nationality can enter the battlefield. ***''Characters completing this mission for the second time are immediately given the defeat cut-scene and key item.'' **Trusts can be summoned once inside the battlefield. **This Battlefield has a level cap of 99. Buffs will wear upon entry. **The time limit is 30 minutes. **Your opponent is the Shadow Lord. The fight has two phases. **In the first phase he will begin in a stance that grants him magic immunity. Every 5 minutes or after taking 1000 damage, he will change between magic stance and melee stance, which gives him physical immunity. ***In magic stance he will primarily use tier 2 elemental spells and debuffs. He tends to use the weaponskill Dark Nova when he is about to switch to melee stance. ***In melee stance he uses the weaponskills Giga Slash, Kick Back, and Umbra Smash. ****Monks can use Formless Strikes to bypass his physical immunity. **A cutscene will play after you defeat his first phase. He will immediately attack you in phase two. ***In this phase he will spam Implosion. If you are attempting this fight with a lower-level party, it is typically best to zerg him. **The Shadow Lord gives experience points equal to a Level 60 mob. *After the fight you receive a cutscene then you will be transported to the entrance of Castle Zvahl Baileys. You will receive the Shadow Fragment. *Talk to President Karst to finish the mission. Upon Completion *You may now begin the Rise of the Zilart Missions. *If your level is at least 65, you may also return to Xarcabard for the initial cutscene to begin Dynamis. *Depending on your progress in the Rhapsodies of Vana'diel Missions, you may get a cutscene when you zone to Bastok to see President Karst reminding you that you can now progress to the mission What Lies Beyond.